


Flights of Angels

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hamlet - Freeform, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare, Suicidal Ideation, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: Aziraphale had come back from Edinburgh and they’d gone to see a sold-out performance of Hamlet.





	Flights of Angels

“Oh, the play was so good.”

“Heard you the first time, angel.” Aziraphale had come back from Edinburgh and they’d gone to see a sold-out performance of Hamlet. 

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. “You seem upset.”

“Are you sure you saw the same play I did?”

“It was so beautiful,” Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley stopped walking. “My chest hurts.”

“Really? What did you eat earlier?”

The demon shook his head. 

“Are you alright?”

“If ever thou didst hold me in thy heart, absent thee from felicity awhile, and draw thy breath in pain to tell my story,” Crowley recited. “Selfish bastard.”

“He was saving his life.” Aziraphale looked aghast.

“Do you think… Romeo would have done that if he’d lived a few moments longer?”

“Indubitably.”

“It’s not, you know,” Crowley muttered.

“What?”

“The canon. Fixed against self-slaughter.” He frowned. “Unless you’re looking at the Quran. Hmm. Okay, maybe he’s got a point.”

“I really liked the speech before the play.”

“There wasn’t a prologue.” Crowley’s brows were finally unknitting from his expression of profound distress. Bickering was helping him relax.

“I mean the play within the play.”

“Let the devil wear black for I’ll have a suit of sables? Bit on the nose, don’t you think?”

“No. I don’t remember the words. It’s before the king and queen come in.”

“You’ll have to show me when they publish it.”

Aziraphale put his hand on the chest of Crowley’s doublet. “Still hurting?” 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve cried.” 

Aziraphale nodded wisely. “I’ve gone almost three weeks.”

Crowley gave him a tearful smile. “Feels better. Thank you, angel.”


End file.
